epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/The Other Mods: Wiki Cops episode 2
(We see Barry and the others looking around at everyone, Barry pulls out a clipboard.) Barry: Before I announce the new Mods, I would like to say a new policy Metal: Hm? Barry: Instead of just one team of two Mods, we will have a multiple team of mods, since people joining has increased Metal: Gives more people a chance Barry: Exactly, now let me announce the teams! Metal: *Mumbles* Now it's my time to shine Barry: The first team is Xim, Sierra, and Lexi Xim: Excellent Sierra: I'm not good enough to be mod ;-; Lexi: It's ok Laura Barry: Noice, Noice, the next team is Wach, Four, and A6 Wach and Four: Uh uh we ain't working with him nigga Barry: Look he needs role models, so he's a junior to you Wach: Fine Barry: And those are the teams, thank you Tesla: C'mon Loyg, Hawk and I should be promoted again Night: It's Night, not Hawk Barry: Pft no since you two had a year war over the Stapler rights (Metal throws his paperwork on the ground) Metal: This is such bullshit! Barry: Metal calm down Metal: I do all of my work and I'm always here why can't I be promoted! Barry: It's complicated Metal Metal: I'M A PHOENIX YOU GOTTA LET ME FLY (Metal dropkicks a water fountain and storms out of the room.) Xim: Did he just call himself a Phoenix? Lexi: He's just having a bad day Barry: I know... Narrator: 29 minutes later!! (Metal touches the doorknob to the room and gets shocked) Metal: Owwwwwww!! (Barrys face appears and puts a paper saying that Metal is banned for a day) Metal: Fine (We see Metal at Four Stars coffee, sitting down reading the newspaper.) Metal: Hmmm so much news (Suddenly a tall slim man in a suit and sunglasses sits in front of Metal) ???: Hello young sir how are you on this lovely day? Metal: I'm alright, and who are you? T.J: The names T.J and I run a multi billion dollar companie Metal: Which one is it? (T.J hands him a small card and the card says) Metal: The Wrathinian company? T.J: Yes our motto is Wrath to bad economy and unfair use Metal: Well I already work in a fine company (T.J pulls out a hypnosis watch and swings it around) T.J: Youuuu will not remember our encounter... Metal: I.... will not remember- Joe: Hey!! what are you doing to Metal! (Joe takes the watch and punches T.J in the face leaving him fainted) Joe: You ok Metal? Metal: Yeah that was some freaky shit Joe: Who was he? Metal: His name was T.J Joe: Well I must be off, Farewell! Metal: Bye Joe thank you (We cut to Barry, Xim, Lexi, and Sierra near the parking lot of the station) Barry: Ladies I have a surprise for you Xim: What is it? Barry: Something special Lexi: A puppy? Barry: Close Xim: Just tell us! Barry: Follow me (They walk along the park to see a black and silver polished car) Sierra: This looks nice Barry: Oh, but that's not the best part (Barry opens the door and flips a switch. Than a head of a young women with brown hair and glasses appears on the monitor) T.A.V.I: Good evening I am T.A.V.I Xim: The fuck? Lexi: That is badass Sierra: What does T.A.V.I stand for? T.A.V.I: Simple, It's Terrific, Amazing, Victorious, Intelligence Lexi: This is so cool~ Xim: Does the other team have a talking car? Barry: Nah they're fgts Xim: Excellent Sierra: Lets drive this bitch T.A.V.I: Excuse me? Sierra: Sorry ;-; (We see Coupe with Wach, Four, and A6 in the tool shed) Coupe: I have a surprise for you three Wach: What is it? Coupe: Here it is! (Coupe pulls out a flute) Four: What the hell Coupe: Shush and watch (Coupe plays the Flute and a car appears) A6: Oh my god Coupe: Also it's indestructible (Coupe brings out a gun and shoots the car. It doesn't do anything) Wach: That is sick! Coupe: Enjoy gentlemen (We cut to later at night where Metal is on his PC) Metal: There has to be more to this, that guy defiantly wasn't normal (We go to a shot of the computer screen with Metals reflection) Metal: Ugh! Why is there barely any material on the person, his company is an open book though. (Metal turns off his PC and heads to bed) Narrator: The next day!! (Metal enters the office and sits down on his office chair) Nail: So why did you flip out yesterday Metal: I honestly don't know Nail: It was very childish Metal: Look I don't need to be Mod, It would be nice though Nail: Well It's just a silly title, nothing more Metal: Hey I found an interesting case and we should investigate it Nail: That's not our job damnit (Metal gets up and puts his gun on Nails head) Metal: Let me say it better than, Lets go to your fucking car, or I'll blow your brains out Nail: Fine! How was episode 2 of Wiki Cops Awesome Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts